Glass
by ThatOneGuyQ23
Summary: Most heroes are seen as unbreakable slabs of muscle standing tall in ther face of adversity. Everyone has heard of EdgeShot, Best Jeanist, Endeavour, and All Might. But not everybody is like that, some people can't stand up once they are pushed down. One UA general studies student believes that the norm for heros should be broken, and they are breaking themselves to do so.


General studies. It would be impractical for a school to only run one course, even if that school is world-renowned as the top hero school on the planet. Even art schools run several courses that consist of different elements, there are only so many people trying to be artists and only so many people trying to be heroes. When it comes to a hero school they come into a bit of a bind when they realise that they need money for top-of-the-line equipment for top-of-the-line heroes so it only makes sense that they should run other courses. Education is a business of course and nobody wants to go bankrupt. All things considered it's lucky that UA runs a general studies course. It gives wannabe's like me a chance.

You see, like most schools, students can transfer from one class to another if they show enough potential. That means that if I can just show what I'm made of then I can transfer to the hero course, and I will shine, unbreakable and proud.

A bag hits me, pulling me out of my trance with a whispered "Sorry." From its owner. Great. Another splinter. Guess I won't be using that arm for a while.

Apparently, it's the end of the lesson and the bag was just trying to leave the room to get to lunch. I start packing away my things carefully and reach to my right, grabbing my walker. Shouldering my bag, I lean on its cool metal frame and begin the slow movement to the cafeteria. Now – I know what you're thinking – a walking-frame doesn't exactly bring up the image of a pro hero protecting others from all the hate and adversity in the world; and you would be right in that fact. But I know what I am capable of, it's just the issue of convincing others of that fact.

I eventually make it to the cafeteria and sit, creaking all the way down as my food is placed in front of me. That would be one of the good things about being m if it wasn't so patronising, I never have to wait in a line. It doesn't exactly inspire hope into the hearts of the weary when they see their hero being given whatever they like on a silver platter. Heroes should be treated like everyday people, any other person on the street. A person like you or me. They should inspire hope in their normality but be unflinching in the face of danger.

I wince as a glass shatters behind me. I hate that sound. My whole life has been filled with it, always with a new promise of pain and bills for my parents. The pain I can deal with, but the bills never go away. My father and I cause mother so many problems with all the bills. It's not like we can help earn money very easily either. I try as much as I can with lightweight jobs, but it never helps much. That's part of why I want to become a hero. Because I _will _help them. But more importantly it's for my own selfish reasons. I never had a hero like me when I was growing up. A hero that tells me it's okay to be broken, to hurt. I've never had a hero that wasn't just that fake smile that never reaches their eyes or pretending wounds don't hurt. I needed a hero to tell be that breaking is normal, that pain will subside, that you don't have to be immovable. I needed a hero like me. I will become my own hero.

I shrug my jacket off before eating and with it comes a little extra weight than usual and the sound of glass breaking. I look down at my jacket and sigh.

I sigh at my broken arm lying on the floor, glistening in a thousand beautiful shards, refracting light in gentle rainbows along the concrete ground.

* * *

**Just a kinda intro chapter to this idea I've got. I'll be posting more to this later on that explains more about the character as I still haven't even decided if they are male or female as that's how new this idea is to me.**


End file.
